A mienfoo's curse
by Signore Sam
Summary: WARNING: This story involves urinary desperation, Diapered Pokémon and bowel movements! A young Mienfoo lives with her trainer and tries to get through embarrassing moments caused by a curse that she doesn't know about.
1. The long bus ride

**WARNING: This story involves urinary desperation and bowel movements. If you find the content in this story to be grotesque or disgusting, please do not read on!**

I do not own Pokémon; I believe it belongs to Nintendotm.

Anyway here is the story.

The long bus ride.

"I knew we were going the wrong way!" My trainer said.

We were trying to find a gym to battle in, but we got lost in a crowded city and we can't find any directions.

"Hmm… let's try asking the nurse at the Pokémon center." We walked to the Pokémon center, the doors slid open. The nurse greeted us when we stepped in.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" "Hi, um we're looking for a normal type gym, we need to get there quick!" "Mienfoo!" I said.

"There is a gym that has a normal type trainer but it's about a hundred and ninety five miles from here. You can take a bus to get there."

"Ok, thank you very much. Bye!" He said. "Bye" Replied the nurse.

We walked to a bus station and waited for the next bus. When the bus finally arrived, he asked me if there was anything we needed to do before we left. I shook my head and we got on the bus.

We went down the aisle and sat in the back. The bus had kaki seats that were made from suede fabric. My trainer let me sit next to the window, he knows me so well! I have always thought of him as a friend, but I never knew his name.

Anyway, after the last few people chose their seat, the bus turned on. After a few minutes of the driver checking that everyone was on and seated properly, it began to move.

The nurse said that the gym was about a hundred and ninety five miles, which sounds to me like a long boring bus ride… if I wasn't next to the window!

I don't know what it is, but every time I look out the window, I am completely entertained. After about twenty minutes my trainer fell asleep and I thought I should pull a prank on him. But the guilt won me over and I didn't do it.

Ten minutes past and I had the urge to urinate. I knew there were no bathrooms on this bus so I was starting to get worried. I didn't want to wake him up because it wasn't the nice thing to do.

So I decided that I am going to wait for him to wake up. As I waited, the pressure in my bladder was building up and it became more painful every second. It felt like it was taking forever for this ride to be over.

Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. I knew that If I were to wet myself on the bus, I would make a stain on the seats, I would stink very badly and I would have a very disappointed trainer.

I would not want to witness any of those things. A few minutes passed, it must have been an hour since we got on and I was fidgeting and squirming in my seat. I think the people who sat around us could see my desperation.

I guess I was squirming too hard because my trainer started to wake up. But it wasn't enough as he went back to sleep. I was clenching my crotch to stop myself from leaking. But right when my luck ran out, the bus hit a bump and everyone jumped in their seats.

When I felt the impact, a small stream of my warm, yellow urine shot on to the seat and made a small wet stain. The impact woke up my trainer quickly. I cover the stain I made with my pelt. I managed to hide it but I still felt embarrassed.

"Gah! What was that?" he said. He saw that I was blushing and probably thought I hit him or something so I can get his attention.

"What's the matter?" I held my bladder to show my desperation to him, but he wasn't good at taking hints. I tried not to reveal the wet spot I had made a few minutes ago.

"Uuummm…" I started to squirm as I felt another wave of pain in my bladder.

"Oooohhhh, Do you need to go?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

"Uh-oh! Um… do you think you can hold it?" I shook my head in a kind of angry way.

"I really don't know what to do!" he said as he looked through his backpack.

"I don't see anything you could use. Why don't you look out the window to take your mind of things?" He said as I nodded.

I looked out the window to take my mind of my bladder. It seemed to be working until my stomach began to rumble, but I wasn't hungry. I thought it was just gas so I kept looking.

After about ten minutes, I felt a strong wave of pressure again in my bladder and I quickly held tight. This time I knew I was going to explode. I tried my best to hold it in. I managed to hold it in for about ten minutes and then I began to pee.

I was peeing a yellow waterfall that stained the seats and created a puddle, which made its way to the front of the bus. I heard the people in the front shout in disgust. I was finished after a minute.

I was so ashamed, I began to sob and I leaned on to my trainer. He wrapped his arm around me.

"There, there. It was just an accident." He was comforting me even though I had done something that someone would usually be upset about. I became drowsy and fell asleep.

When I woke up, my trainer smiled at me and told me that we were almost there. I felt relieved, but it wasn't over yet. I had an incredible urge to poop now!

I don't know what I ate or drank that is making this trip so awful. I could see that we were roaming through the city and some people had already left to their stops. I sat on my hands to hold in my waste.

After a few stops, I was about poop in my hands so I quickly sat on my tail. A few more stops, and there was three people left, besides us. I couldn't resist letting go and It all came out but slowly.

I couldn't believe that I was pooping in somewhere besides a bathroom! As I was pooping I stopped breathing, but I still kept trying to stop it, even though it was already coming out. I was grunting and my trainer noticed.

He looked at me and he was shocked. "Oh, you've been messy today, haven't you" He sighed. There was no space for the turd to go besides behind me. When we arrive at our stop, we got off and the driver didn't say anything, but he had a look on his face like he never wanted to see us again.

"It's ok, there is no need to be ashamed, it's not your fault you couldn't hold it all in. Now let's go clean you up before we battle." "Mienfoo!"

Wow that wasn't what was expecting. So we went to a hotel that was close to the gym so I can get cleaned up.


	2. Hotel ambarrassment

**WARNING: This story involves urinary desperation, diapered treatment and bowel movements. If you find the content in this story to be disturbing or disgusting, please do not read on!**

**You Have Been Warned!**

Hotel embarrassment

We arrived at a hotel after my trainer decided that I should get cleaned up before we head to the gym. It was already nine O' clock. It looked pretty nice for a hotel; I would consider it almost a four star.

It had a lot of plants and it was styled in royal blue and silver fashion. We got to the counter and there was a young man standing there. We asked for a room key and they asked how long we were staying.

"A day or two." My trainer said. I am getting tired of saying "my trainer" so I decided that I am going to give him a nickname, Nick.

"It might be € 34.2063-68.4127 ($46-$92), is that ok?" said the young sir.

"Yeah." Said Nick with a look of disbelief. We were handed the key and we walked towards the elevator to the floor that had the room we were assigned to.

The elevator was chrome and modern looking with a small black screen that was positioned on top of the door.

A green "9" was glowing behind the screen and quickly changed into an "8" then a "7" then a "6" and so on until it changed into "1". Then we heard the noise of the elevator as the doors slid open.

We both stepped in. Nick hit the "3" button on the wall of the elevator. The elevator then rose up from the floor it was at originally.

I started shaking, because I had a great fear of elevators even though it didn't take long for it stopped when the blue dial, above the buttons, hit "3".

The doors opened and we exited the elevator. I stopped shaking and looked up at Nick. He was too busy studying the key chain that contained the room number on it.

"224 hmm…"

He looked around and saw a room labeled "226". He searched even more and found the room. He stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it until he heard a click, he then open the door and we walked in.

There were three rooms, one on the left, one on the right, and the one we were standing in right now. Everything was pretty nicely furnished.

We went to the bathroom so I can get washed from the incident earlier. After I was done taking a bath, I dried up while he was in the bedroom on the left side of the door. I went to go investigate on what he was doing.

He then put his backpack on the table and took out four pokeballs and threw them up. They opened and four shining flashes occurred. In the spaces where the flashes happened, there were four figures.

First to introduce was an otter like Pokémon with a white face with freckles and a shell on its belly. It was an oshawott.

He was skilled with his swordsmanship but he flawed at using his water specialties. The next one was a purple skunk like Pokémon with a large shaggy tail and a rump like face. It was a stunky.

He was rarely angry and very kind, but he is usually nervous and can't control his farts, which was a major con since he's a stunky.

The third is a white snake like Pokémon with small thin arms and big half-shut bright blue eyes. It was a white snivy. She is very intelligent and a little sassy but she makes a great friend.

The last Pokémon was a green chipmunk Pokémon with a black mask like stripe across his eyes and orange and red irises. It was a patrat.

He behaved a lot like a gentlemen and he is pretty strong for the type of Pokémon he is. Though he secretly has problems controlling his bowels. Well that's the whole crew.

We all looked at Nick.

"I ordered pizza for dinner and they are coming in about thirty minutes." He said with a smile.

"We should train before the food gets here!"

We all nodded and started to exercise. Oshawott and patrat were doing push-ups, snivy was doing jumping jacks, stunky was doing some handstand push-ups and I am doing sit-ups.

After about ten minutes I was sweating and my body was shaking but I wanted to get strong so I kept going. A few minutes later the hotel phone rang and Nick walked towards the door.

"I will be back in a second; I just need to get the pizza, ok?" he said to me.

I replied with a nod. He closed the door and I looked back at the others. Everyone was doing as told accept patrat who was missing.

I looked around and looked in the other rooms. I heard a soft crackling noise so I followed the sound and I finally found him close to the bathroom door. He was blushing and he had his eyes closed. I thought it was kind of cute that he was blushing but then I saw the reason why.

There was a turd behind him. Probably the size of a golf ball. I walked a little closer and his eyes opened. When he saw me he blushed deeply and started shaking. I walked up to him and put my arm around him. He was sobbing softly.

"It's ok." I said (In Pokémon language)

He didn't say anything, he just frowned in shame.

"I won't tell anyone."

I hugged him to comfort him… until I noticed Nick standing at the doorway.

"It's ok, everyone has accidents." He said.

"You can let me worry about it; you can go ahead and eat."

We both walked out while he cleans up the mess. After everyone ate and they went back to their Pokeballs, Me and Nick were sleeping in the bed (I don't have a Pokeball).

I woke up the next morning and I was the first to wake up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. It felt cold under the light blue sheets. I sat up and faced the wall across from me.

I looked at the sheets and there was a large dark blue patch in the middle of the bed. It was positioned a little bit towards my side of the bed which means that I wet the bed.

I was kind of scared because I didn't know how Nick would react to this. I have had other accidents before but I never wet the bed. I thought he would just say that everyone has accidents and not to worry about it. Well… he didn't. When he saw the spot he just sighed.

"I was that I had to do this, but you leave me no choice."

I was very confused at first. But I got scared when I saw him get to his backpack. He pulled out a few diapers and a pokeball. A Pokémon came out of it. It was patrat. When he saw the diapers he frowned.

"You both have to wear these until I say you can take it off."

Patrat and I were both blushing. He decided to put it on patrat first since he knew that patrat would listen to him no matter what.

Nick slipped it on with almost no struggle. Then when it came to me I ran for the hills. I tried to avoid him at all costs. After a few minutes, he gave up and kneeled down to my height.

"Ok, how about we make a deal?" I looked at him.

"If you have another accident this week, then you have to wear it, but if you don't, I will wear a diaper. So what do you say?"

He offered his hand to me. I looked at his hand and thought about this decision.

Then I made my choice and placed my paw in his hand.

"So it's a deal?"

"Mienfoo!" I said.

"Alright… let's go to the gym and get a badge!"

"Mienfoo!"

We rushed out the door along with patrat and into the elevator. I was shaking again by my fear of the elevator. Every time I stepped into one, I felt like it was going to fall and kill us all.

We weren't the only ones in the elevator. There was a kid who was about a foot taller than I was along with a woman as tall as Nick.

I assumed it was the kid's mother due to the fact that he was pressing buttons randomly while the woman ordered him to stop. When the dial hit "18" they exited.

"I apologize for my son's behavior; he hasn't behaved well ever since he got to this city."

"That's ok, you don't need to worry." Said Nick.

When the doors closed, I had an incredible urge to pee. My heart sank as I thought about the deal, the number of floors left and my bladders strength.

If I added all those things up, it would spell trouble. I tried not to show him that I was desperate for a bathroom. Patrat looked at me with a frown.

A few floors have past and I had my legs crossed and my paws on my crotch. Every few seconds I felt the urge getting stronger and stronger.

It was only a few seconds until my paws got warmer and wet. I heard the sound of forceful dripping along with a slight hissing. I looked down and saw a yellow puddle growing larger and larger every second.

I then looked up at Nick who seemed a little disappointed. He pulled the diaper out of his bag and handed it to me. I put it on with full shame. The crinkling sound lowered my pride as I slid it up to my waist.

We finally got to the ground floor we went to the counter to return the key.

"Ah yes, the key." The young man said.

"How much will it be?" Said Nick.

"That will be €40.447 ($54), please?"

He held out his hand. Nick gave him the money and left the hotel. We looked around and spotted the gym.

"I'm sorry I have to make you two wear diapers, but you have to learn how to control yourselves."

Patrat and I turned our attention to the floor as we felt shameful again.

"But it will all be over when we're done with this gym."

We both nodded, and we started walking towards the gym…


	3. The gym battle

**WARNING: This story involves urinary desperation, diapered treatment and bowel movements. If you find the content in this story to be disturbing or disgusting, please do not read on!**

**You Have Been Warned!**

The gym battle

The air was warm and the breeze was cool. I was nervous to fight in a gym for the first time. But I wasn't the only one who was nervous. Nick and Patrat were probably nervous too, judging by how much they are sweating.

We got to a strange city, it was kind of old fashioned but other than that, it looked like any other city. Nick looked for buildings that were large because gyms were usually large. I also searched.

All I saw was an old museum. I pulled on Nick's pant and pointed toward the museum.

"What? You think we should ask for directions?" He asked.

It wasn't part of my intentions but it could help us so I shrugged.

"I guess that's a yes." He said.

He searched for someone when he spotted a young lady. He walked up to her and asked.

"Do you know where the gym is?"

"Yes I do, it's over there" she said as she pointed at the museum.

"Isn't that a museum?" Nick asked.

"Yes but It's also a gym and a library."

"Oh ok, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Nick then parted ways with her and we all walked to the gym. We got to some double doors and went in. There were some people and large glass cases containing old artifacts and relics.

There was a woman who had dark bluish hair standing around the library. Nick was about to walk up but he saw that me and patrat weren't following him.

"Oh right, the diapers… alright you both stay here for a second. I'll go talk to her."

He continued his way to meet her. Patrat and I didn't know what to do while Nick was yapping with the lady.

"Do we have to fight with these on?" Patrat said (in Pokémon language)

"I hope not." I said.

"Why don't you just take it off?" He asked.

"I'm person of my word, why don't you take it off?" I asked

"I don't want to lose my respect from him."

"Oh."

We both looked around to see if we could satisfy our boredom. Just then, patrat's stomach growled for a short period. Nick returned to us from his conversation.

"Well it turns out that she is the gym leader and she is willing to battle us. Are you guys ready?"

We both nodded in shame.

"Don't worry I know you both are strong and you can do it!" He said, trying to motivate us.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Come on, no one's going to see your diaper under your pelt."

"Patrat-pat" said patrat.

"I'll have you go after."

Patrat and I just sighed and followed him. We walked through the museum, towards the library. I looked around as we were walking and saw a lot of bones and fossils like no other. There was something about them that caught my attention.

We arrived at the library entrance and saw the women in front of a floor door. Patrat hid half of his body behind so she wouldn't see what he was wearing.

"Ah, so these are your Pokémon huh? Hmm… come with me."

We all followed her down the stairs. We were now in the gym room under the library. I thought it was pretty cool to be in an underground gym.

The woman took out two Pokeballs and threw them up. The first to come out was a dog like Pokémon with mustache like facial fur and a purple pelt. It was a Herdier.

Aside of it was a tall meerkat like Pokémon with sharp intimidating eyes and large, yellow, horizontal stripes going across its body. It was a watchog.

"Since you're the first trainer to battle me in a long time, I'll let you choose who I battle with, and I'll choose who you battle with. Or would you rather do it normally." The gym leader said.

I could tell by the look on Nick's face that he thought hard about the options he was given. Then patrat tugged on his pants, trying to remind him about the conversation we had earlier.

"Ok. Let's do it your way."

"Excellent! Alright now, choose wisely."

Patrat face-palmed in annoyance. He stared at the two Pokémon. They both stared back at him. He studied them closely and made his choice.

"I choose you're herdier to battle first!" He shouted.

"Very well then… I choose… your mienfoo to fight first." She said.

Patrat sighed in relief while my face was flushing and my paws were sweaty but I nodded to show no fear.

"Ok, now that we have made our choices, shall we begin?" She asked.

"Alright." Said Nick.

We all positioned ourselves for the battle.

"I'll go first since I challenged you."

The lady nodded.

"Alright! Pound him quickly!" Shouted Nick.

"Dodge it!" Shouted she.

I ran up to him and slammed my paw downward, trying to smack the dog like Pokémon. He kept dodging until I hit him. I kept hitting him until my arms grew fatigue.

"Now Detect!"

I watched the herdier's moves carefully.

"Herdier, Shadow ball!"

I dodged the black-purple balls that were launched from herdier's mouth. It became harder and harder to dodge until I was finally hit with one of the spheres but I tried not to fall back.

"Use Pound and Double slap combo!" Nick said.

I ran up to my opponent and slapped him multiple types in the face and pound his head towards the hard floor. I was panting hard and I just noticed the swirls in his eyes and I defeated my opponent.

"You did well Herdier, now you should take a rest."

She took out a pokeball and pressed the white button in the middle of it. A red lazar then shot out of it and took the Pokémon with it on its way back to the ball.

"You're doing pretty well for your first try here… but my next one's going to blow you away."

She tossed up a pokeball and out came the watchog from before. He had an intimidating look and crossed arms.

"All right Pound!" Nick commanded.

I ran up to him and swung my arm but I missed.

"Watchog Thunderbolt!"

I looked at him in awe. His large cheeks lit up with electricity that quickly covered his body. In a flash, a painful shot of thunder hit me. I was paralyzed in pain for about a minute. I tried to move but I couldn't move even though I was no longer being hurt.

"Use Double slap!" Nick demanded.

I then felt a familiar warmth around my pelvic area. That's when I noticed that I was wetting my diaper. It was starting to sag and get heavy. After thirty seconds of emptying my bladder I looked around with my face flushed.

I quickly proceeded to Nick's commands before he started yelling again. I ran more slowly towards, due to my diapers weight, toward my opponent.

"Low kick!" She shouted.

Before I could lay a paw on him, he hit my lags with a powerful sweeping kick which causing me to fall on my back. My yellow-stained thick diaper was visible to everyone in the room. I was ashamed of myself.

The gym leader had a confused face while watchog looked like he could burst of laughter. I got up and blushed deeply.

"Hmm…Ok… watchog use Thunderbolt!"

My eyes widened when I saw the next thing that was a flash of thunder. The electricity was so painful and so intense that it caused an explosion. I fell to the ground and blacked-out. I awoke and it was a bit blurry for a few seconds.

"Hey you're awake!" Said Nick.

"Sit here while Pat and I battle, Ok?"

I nodded and watched as he got back to the field. I saw that he already withdrew patrat who was shaking of fear.

"Are all your Pokémon like this?"

"Uh no, just these two." He replied.

"Ok, Patrat tackle!"

Patrat was too scared to move due to watchog's intimidation.

"Watchog Mean look!"

The opponent Stared at him with an angry look. Patrat was sweating buckets. I also couldn't help but notice that a large bulge was forming in his diaper, under his tail.

I always knew he had bowel problems but I never knew someone could scare him so hard that he accidently soils himself. Nick sighed and frowned.

"Pat, come back." He said.

"What's the matter?" The lady asked.

"I forfeit the match."

"Hmm… with an attitude like that, you won't get any stronger."

"I know I just need to do some training on overcoming fears and self control."

"I see… well I'll be here waiting for a rematch."

We all went up the stairs, through the library to the museum.

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye!"

We exited the building.

"Let's head to the Pokémon center so we can freshen up and then do some training."

We all nodded and agreed and started walking to the nearest center.


	4. How to share a curse

**WARNING: This story involves urinary desperation, diapered treatment and bowel movements. If you find the content in this story to be disturbing or disgusting, please do not read on!**

**You Have Been Warned!**

How to spread a curse

We found a Pokemon center and entered it. It was like any other center, somewhat futuristic looking and a nurse that had a smile for everyone who came in.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" The nurse asked.

It seemed like the nurse was the only one in the building besides us.

"Um can you take care of these two for me please? Just for a while? I need to look for a place that we could stay in for the night." Nick said.

She looked at me and Patrat and had a confused face.

"Why is your Patrat green?"

"I caught him like that." Nick said as he shrugged.

"Well, I can try to take car of them." She replied

Nick knew it wasn't going to go well for her when she said that.

"Okay, thanks." He said.

He turned to us and he opened his mouth, as he was about to say something but Snivy and Stunky came out of their pokeballs manually and interrupted him.

"Snivy!"

"Stunky!"

They both said with exuberant emotion.

"Do you want to stay with them?" Nick asked her.

She nodded and Nick looked at us.

"Okay you guys take care. I'll be right back!" Nick said rushing out the door.

We all looked at the nurse who was looking at her clipboard.

"Okay so who's going first?"

We both stepped back to show her that we didn't want to go. Picked us up and walked into a room in the back. Snivy followed her and Stunky decided to investigate the other rooms.

The room was a small snack room with a refrigerator, sink and other kitchen like furniture.

She placed us both on a table and walked over to the door. She pressed a code on the keypad beside the door and it slid open.

"I just need to get the supplies, I won't be long."

She walked through and the door slid shut which mad the keypad light red.

"So now what?" I asked. (In Pokemon language)

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Patrat asked Snivy.

"Why are you and Pat in diapers?" She asked me.

"I lost bet with Nick."

"Nick said I had to wear it." Patrat said.

I got down from the table.

"Well I'm going to look around." I said.

Patrat came down as well. Snivy just sat against the wall, crossed her arms and waited for us to get bored. Patrat and I looked through some cabinets and found some bags with something inside them.

"What's inside?" I asked.

"I don't know." Patrat said."

"I don't think you should touch that, we could get into trou-"

Snivy said as she was interrupted by a loud, rude noise (a fart) followed by a thud.

The noise came from outside the room. The room began to stink slightly.

"What was that?" Patrat said.

"It was probably Stunky blowing up again." Snivy said.

"What was the sound after that?" I asked

"I don't know."

The stench was getting stronger and stronger.

"Aw gosh! What did he eat?" I said

"Probably something healthy." Snivy said.

This wasn't the first time we inhaled his toxins. We were actually used to it, but this it was exacerbating. It became too unbearable that we all fainted.

When I woke up again I looked around for Snivy and Patrat. I found Patrat but not Snivy. I got up to wake him up but I felt the unlucky urge to pee.

I thought about about a place where I could pee but then I remembered that I was wearing a diaper. No one was awake to see me so I crouched down and started to pee.

It felt warm under my pelvis and bottom and heard the hissing of my rushing urine. The diaper was turning yellow as I relieved myself.

I then heard a dripping sound and looked under my feet. There was a yellow puddle under my feet which meant that I peed so much, that the diaper started leaking.

I blushed and looked for a rag or towel to soak it up. I opened the cabinets and searched for one but there was no hope.

Patrat woke up and walked over to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I guess we all fainted from Stunky's fumes." I said.

"Wow, that must be some fart, huh?"

"Hey." Snivy said.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was looking for somewhere to pee."

"Really?"

"Well I haven't gone since last night."

"Well how do we get out?" Patrat asked

"If I knew the password I could get us out of here." Snivy stated.

"I guess we'll have to wait for the nurse." I said.

"What happened to the nurse anyway?" Patrat asked.

"Maybe she fainted too." I said.

"I can't wait that long!" Snivy said as she crossed her legs with her hands gripping her crotch.

"What choice do we have?"

Snivy looked around and by the look on her face, she couldn't find any place to urinate. She started blushing and hopping on each foot. She was doing her version of the pee pee dance.

"Oh I can't keep it in!" She said.

She stiffened a little and let go. Her urine poured down heavily like a liquid avalanche with a loud, disturbing hissing sound.

Her face was red and she was frowning. Her piss must have been hot because I could see the steam rising and her hands were red as well. She finally stopped after about a minute of emptying her bladder.

She pointed her eyes at us and we were looking at her. She didn't speak though. The door slid open and there was the nurse at the doorway along with Stunky.

"Oh, you three are okay." The nurse said.

She spotted Snivy in the corner, standing in her urine.

"Oh a mess. I'll clean it up."

The nurse grabbed a small disposable towel and cleaned Snivy's mess while we all walked out of the room.

"What happened in there?" Stunky asked (In Pokemon language)

"Snivy-" Patrat said before I interrupted him.

"Nothing really, we just sat around."

"Okay." Stunky said with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

We waited in the hallway for the nurse to finish. She came back out of the room.

"Okay can you all please stay in this room until I come back without making any mess?"

We all nodded and headed in. Everyone stayed silent until she got back. She had some stuff in her hands. The objects she was carrying was three diapers, A box of wipes and some powder.

She lifted Patrat up and put him on the table, then me and then Snivy. She unstrapped Patrat's diaper, which was full of waste, curled it up and threw it away in a nearby trashcan.

She opened the wipes and took one and wiped his bottom and groin until they were clean. She then powdered his spots and slid a new diaper under him and strapped it.

She carried him and placed him on the floor.

"You're all done now." She said.

She looked back at me.

"You're next."

She slid the diaper down (which was soaked in urine).

"Put your feet up please."

I stepped out of the diaper and she tossed it in the trash. She took a wipe and wiped my pelvis and rear. It didn't feel well, being treated like a baby, but I didn't want to make an episode so I went along with the procedure.

She threw the wipe in the trash and powered my spots. Then she took a diaper and slid it on me and carried me down.

"Okay next."

She lifted Snivy onto the table. Snivy looked surprised. She tried to powder her spots but Snivy kept repelling and wouldn't let her do it.

"Just let her do it!" I said (in Pokemon language).

Of course the nurse didn't understand what I said but Snivy did.

"You're making this more difficult than it is, please just let me do my job.

Snivy sighed and stopped her actions. The nurse continued to powder her and every time snivy felt it, she flinched. Something told me that Snivy never experienced this treatment.

When she finished she slid a diaper on her and put her down.

"Okay, done." She said with relief.

The sound of a ringing was heard and the nurse walked over to the desk. There was a "clunk" after she cot to the desk and she started talking.

"Hello?"

I assumed she was talking on the phone.

"Oh hello... Oh that's too bad... Maybe you could stay here... They are fine... Okay, bye."

I heard another "clunk" and she walked over to the room we were in.

"Okay let's go to the lobby and wait for Nick to come."

We followed her down the hall and into the lobby. We sat around waiting for Nick's return...


	5. The test of survival

**WARNING: This story involves urinary desperation, diapered treatment and bowel movements. If you find the content in this story to be disturbing or disgusting, please do not read on!**

**You Have Been Warned!**

The test of survival

We were still waiting in the lobby and it's probably been about fifteen minutes ever since we were in the kitchen. Snivy and I were sitting next to each other.

"Do you think Nick will be mad at me?" She asked.

"No... well, I don't know..." I replied.

"Was he mad at you?"

"Well... yes because I had been having multiple accidents lately. But I don't think he'll be mad at you."

Snivy looked down for a moment and then looked back up at me.

"Do you remember color the flowers were before we entered this nursery?" She asked.

"I... don't... think I rememberrrrrrr... Oh! Wait, they were orange!"

Snivy looked around and then smirked like she had some sort of evil plot or something.

"Maybe we should sneak out of here..." She said.

"Are you kidding? We'll get in trouble!"

"We'll come back before they notice."

"And if they notice, Nick will be even more disappointed!"

"Just trust me... I'm the smart one, remember!"

I thought about the idea, It seemed kind of sneaky and It would hurt Nick's trust with me. But, on the other hand, It would be fun.

"Hmm... how do we sneak out?" I asked.

"I see a window open over there." she said.

She pointed towards a window sill with one of the windows open, which is probably how the nurse got rid of Stunky's foal smell.

"That's too high for us to reach." I stated.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." She said.

"Um, are you sure you can carry me?"

"Yes, with my vines!"

"Oh, right. Are you sure you can carry me?"

"I can try."

We sneaked over to the window sill. She sprung her vines out of her collar and wrapped them around me. She then tried to lift me up but the progress was slow. Her face was turning red as she tried to lift me up.

"Come on, we're almost there!" I said.

"Q-quiet! We're sn-sneaking out-t, r-remember?" She said through grunts of stress.

I immediately shut up so no one could hear us. She finally got me on top of the window sill and freed me from her grip. She laid the tips of her vines on the floor and pushed herself up easily. She started panting.

"I almost soiled myself trying to get you up here!" She said.

"That's what the diaper is for." I said.

"Ugh, never mind! Let's go!"

We both dropped down and landed safely.

"Alright, where do we go?" I asked.

"Let's head into the forest, maybe we'll meet some people."

"Okay."

We walked over to the bushes and went through them. Snivy looked around while I stood still in one spot.

"What if we get lost?" I asked.

"I know the way back..." She replied.

"How?"

"Because I'm used to being in a forest!"

"You've been in a forest before?"

"Yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss sssssss!"

"When?"

She turned around and relieved her face. She looked pretty ticked off, probably because I asked all those questions.

"I was born in the forest." She said calmly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well Nick did catch me didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I thought you used to belong to a trainer."

"No, I was born in a forest."

"Were your parents white as well?"

"My mother was but not my father."

"Oh..."

An awkward silence surrounded us until Snivy finally spoke.

"There's a river over there, maybe we can find someone around their!"

I nodded and followed her. She seemed a little eager. We passed through some shrubs and saw the flowing river but no one was seen. We looked around and still did not see anything.

"Hmm... no one's here? Hmph... how disappointing!"She said.

Seeing the river made me need to pee, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset her even further.

"A-are you looking for someone specific?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" She answered.

"It just seemed like it... who exactly are you looking for?"

"Someone."

"Someone who?"

She sighed and ignored my question.

"Let's check over there, by those rocks."

I followed her along. I kept thinking to myself: "Who could she possibly be looking for?" I thought

hard and I thought that she might be looking for a family member.

"Hmm... no one's here either." She said in disappointment

"Snivy." I called.

"Hmm?"

"Are you looking for a family member?"

She looked at the ground for a while, sighed and looked back at me.

"I'll tell you about my family later, right now we have to keep looking." She replied.

"Okay." I said.

We looked for long and the sun was descending.

"I think we should head back, It's getting dark!" I asked, with my paws in between my legs.

"What? Oh! That's right! Ugh I forgot! We can't go back now, we could get attacked." She said.

"So what do we do?"

"I guess we'll have to sleep out here."

"I have to pee!"

"Go ahead, you're wearing a diaper, aren't you?"

"I can't go when you're looking!"

"Don't worry, I wont make fun of you or anything."

"But it just doesn't feel right."

"Fine, but when your bladder explodes, don't talk to me."

I took a big sigh and began revealing myself. I could feel the heat under my crotch, and I saw the golden liquid taking over the white and making the bottom of the diaper plushy.

My diaper was getting heavier and heavier, the more I filled it with my warm piss. I finally stopped after about fifteen seconds since I started. I filled the diaper, completely, with my urine. And it was sagging a little.

"You know, you could've asked me to turn around so I won't look at you, right?" She said.

"So why didn't you do it?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how well you think." She said with a smirk.

I frowned at her pathetic answer.

"We should make a fire so we don't get cold at night." She insisted.

"We're not going back? But they must be worried by now! We have to go back!" I said.

"I... don't remember the way back I-"

"What! You told me you would remember!" I interrupted.

"Look, let's take care of whats important right now, okay?"

"Hmph... fine!"

I was a little frustrated because we were lost, even though we had "Miss Forest Expert" with us. But I had to follow her suggestions, I didn't know much about forests.

"Maybe we can get some wood..." She insisted.

"Well let's look for some." I said.

"Let's look over there." She said, pointing at a section full of trees.

We walked in, deeper into the forest, and looked for some wood.

"We need to look for some dark wood, or we can't make a fire." She said as we were walking.

I was about to say something but we heard the din of rustling leaves and breaking twigs. We looked around to see who was creating the clamor.

I was a little scared at what might be sneaking up on us because I didn't know what to expect. But Snivy wasn't going to walk away without finding out who it is.

"Who's there!" She asked.

The mysterious being finally revealed itself, and scared the both of us. It was huge, compared to us. It was purple all over and had yellow, beady eyes. It was a Scolipede, and was huge.

If there was one thing I knew about Snivy, it would probably be her fear of poison, bug and ghost types. And since a Scolipede is a poison and bug type, I knew we were going to have a tough time fighting it with full wits.

I looked at Snivy who was trembling and wide-eyed. I then noticed a bulge at the end of her diaper. It was growing larger and larger. Not only that but she was also wetting her diaper as well.

The liquid was leaking out of it and falling to the ground beneath her. A puddle was forming around her feet. She was soiling and wetting herself in front of an opponent.

It was surprising because Snivy was usually brave and I was usually the coward, but I guess this time, the tide has turned. The leaking stopped after the bulge did.

When she finished, it looked like she hasn't used the bathroom in a week. I looked back at the Scolipede. By the look on it's face, it seems that Snivy's accident has exacerbated the problem.

It took a step further, to warn us that we we going to be in a world of pain...


	6. The protection needs protection

**WARNING: This story involves urinary desperation, diapered treatment and bowel movements. If you find the content in this story to be disturbing or disgusting, please do not read on!**

**You Have Been Warned!**

The protection needs protection

It was the afternoon and it was getting darker. The scolipede kept coming closer and closer. He was making an intimidating leer without trying. We both were confused on what to do. I was thinking of how to take him down without getting hurt. We were too late to make a move as his cheeks inflated. Right before he was about to fire, a bright-blue ball of light was thrown at his face, causing it to spit it's sludge at the floor. looked around, knowing that it wasn't us. We both looked back and didn't see anything until a riolu came popped out like a rocket. He landed in front of us and struck a pose.

"Stay back! You fiend!" The riolu said.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

He probably ignored my question because he didn't answer it and charged toward the scolipede. The scolipede hung his head down and his horns lit up. He repelled the riolu as he went flying back into the bushes. I tried to attack him with pound but he hit me too with the same thing. I flew back and landed right before the bushes. I landed on my back, I tried to stand up but then snivy slammed right into me. I got back up and looked at snivy. She had swirls over her eyes which meant she was knocked out. I looked back at the enemy and he looked back at me. His stare was causing an unpleasant feeling in my stomach and heart. They both felt cold and I was sweating. I used detect and studied his moves carefully. He came in close and he tried swing at me with his horns again but I dodged it as planned. But I noticed it was a little hard to dodge because of my soaked diaper. He hit again but because of my slow actions he hit me hard. The hit was directly at my abdomen. I flew back once again, landing on the riolu. I felt the rush of pain as my eye lids grew heavy. I passed out again, but this time, I awoke in a strange room. It was all dark and there were two blue flames that didn't light the room well. I noticed I was a bit faster than before, I thought it was because I wasn't wearing a diaper anymore. I looked around, not knowing where I was going, until I saw three figures in between the flames. I could easily make out what they were because they lit the space around them. There was a duskull, a lampent, and a haunter. They all looked at me until one of them finally spoke.

"Welcome, friend..." The haunter said.

"Who...are you?" I asked.

"We are your curse guardians. We protect your curse from being broken." The Lampent said..

"We are the reasons for your misfortune." The duskull said.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, take a look for yourself." The haunter said pointing at the newly formed puddle under my feet.

I didn't even know I had urinated but yet there I was, with a large puddle underneath my feet. I blushed deeply, crossing my lags and covering my pelt. I felt like thirty people were all around me, watching and laughing at me. Though there was only three people, and they weren't laughing at all.

"How did you-!" They looked at me and that's when they started laughing.

"Don't worry darling, This is only a dream after all." The duskull said.

"A-a dream? You mean like, everything is not real?" I asked, hoping it was.

"Oh yes, this is a dream... Well... it's more like a vision." the haunter said.

"So you three really are cursing me?"

"Well... it was five of us, wasn't it?" The lampent said.

"Yes I believe it was you, me, Haunter, Yamask, and Banette."

"W-what happened to them?"

"They traveled onto your friends." The lampent said.

"W-what? Who? Which ones?"

"I believe they are cursing the patrat and the snivy." The haunter said.

Before I could say a word the lampent interrupted.

"It appears you are about to wake up again."

"Wait! I have one question!"

"What is it?" The duskull asked.

"How can I break this curse?"

"You can't... as long as we're still cursing you!" The haunter said.

Before I knew it, my vision faded and became black for a few minutes. Then I woke up and looked around. It was dark and Snivy was awake. I saw that the riolu was still asleep. Snivy was sitting on a rock, I guess she was waiting for me to wake up. She stood up, blushing a little.

"H-hey... H-how are y-you?" She said.

"I-I'm fine, how are you?" I replied.

I noticed that she didn't have her diaper on. She was fidgeting a little, on the rock.

"What happened to your diaper?" I asked, trying not to embarrass her.

"O-oh, I t-took it off, It was getting heavy..."

She blushed deeply and sat back down. She was still fidgeting and squirming in her seat. I guessed she must have had a rash from her accident earlier.

"A-are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine."

She looked away for a while, trying to conceal her embarrassment. The night was long and boring. I wasn't sure what we should do now that we were lost.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We have to wait for Riolu to wake up."

"And then...?"

"Then we travel. We've already slept enough."

I felt bored waiting for him so I just sat there for a few minutes. I kicked some rocks around and tried to entertain myself as best as I could until he finally woke up.

"Finally." Snivy said.

"Guh... d-did we lose?" Riolu asked.

"Well... if you you mean get our butts kicked until we were knocked out then yeah, I guess we lost."

Snivy was a little upset that he wasn't able to protect her.

"Oh, S-sorry, I thought I could handle him."

Snivy would sometimes be kind of sexist sometimes. She glared at him a bit and then looked at me.

"Okay, let's go!" Snivy said.

She was a little bossy but we didn't say anything to upset her even more. We both followed her along to find the Pokemon center.

"Let's keep going straight until we find the perimeter." She said, rather loudly.

I was a little scared to walk around in a dark forest. I moved a bit slowly because I was scared and I still carried a load. Riolu was behind me. I looked back at him and saw that he was shaking and wobbling a little.

"A-are you scared too?" I asked.

"N-no... I just gotta pee..."

He held his crotch and stopped for a while.

"D-do you want us to stop? I'll tell Snivy to stop."

"N-no, that's o-okay."

I shrugged and continued heading along with Snivy. It was until a few minutes when she stopped.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"We haven't eaten, it's better that we eat now and not be sorry later." Snivy said.

"W-where do w-we find something to e-eat?"

His legs looked like they were going to brake from crossing so tight.

"We can look for some berries somewhere."

Snivy looked around, expecting that we would do the same. But I was looking at Riolu.

"A-are you sure you don't want to go now? It's your chance." I told him.

"N-no, you'll see me!"

"I'll look away."

"But then you'll see 'it'."

"I won't look back."

"But then you'll hear me."

I this point I was annoyed that he kept denying my suggestions. But there was nothing I could do it was his bladder. And I didn't know if he was just doing that because he liked it or something. So I didn't say anything. I turned back to search for some berries as well. It wasn't a good idea to search at night because it was dark and it was easier to get hunted by predators but we were desperate so we had to look for some. We decided that if we just search, we'll never make it to the center in time, so we decided to walk and search at the same time, even though we should have done so earlier. We finally found a small shrub that contained many berries. We stopped for a quick moment to pluck some and eat them. I went to get some and ate maybe three until I started to hear a sound. It sounded much like a puppy whining and feet dancing. I looked at Riolu who was hopping from toe to toe. His legs were crossed tighter than they did before.

"Please pay no attention to me, I'll try to keep quiet."

I just shrugged and continue to pluck. After I had enough to satisfy my hunger I began eating them. They didn't taste good to me. But Snivy and Riolu didn't say anything.

"Hey, does anyone think these berries taste a little strange?" I asked.

"Not to me..." Snivy replied

"M-me neither." Riolu said.

Well, I shrugged and continued to eat them. When I was done, I could still feel them inside my stomach. They felt like I ate a rock or something. I waited for Snivy and Riolu to finish. They didn't take long to finish. I looked at Riolu who was sweating heavily and walking around. I figured he was about to explode at any moment. I looked back at snivy.

"Let's go, I think we've had enough."

Snivy started walking again and I followed. Riolu walked a little closer to me.

"Ugh, d-do you t-think you can a-ask." He asked me.

He was stuttering much but I understood what he meant.

"Why don't you ask?" I asked him.

"S-she i-intimidates me."

Now that I thought about it, he was able to hold it in for a pretty long time. He had a frown on his face, and it made me feel sympothy for him. I thought about something we could do. I thought about asking if he wanted to use my diaper but he would probably say no because It was already full.

"I'll ask then." I told him.

"Snivy... I think we should stop for a second." I suggested.

"We can't stop now we have to keep-." Snivy said, as our conversation was cut with the sound of a liquid pouring.

We both stopped and looked back and saw Riolu, who was panting hard and had his legs crossed. Though this time he was peeing all over his legs and hands. The urine was falling forcefully compared to my accidents. I also noticed that there was a little steam around his groin. I looked up at his face, he blushed heavily with small tears going down his cheeks. The yellow liquid was creating a puddle large enough that it would soon touch me. I stepped back a little so the puddle wouldn't touch me. He finally stopped, fifteen seconds after he started. I still felt sick like I was going to throw up. And seeing Riolu wetting himself wasnt helping me keep it down. I just hoped that we would find the center soon.


	7. Navigation decimation

Navigation addition

I managed to keep my lunch in and looked at the poor riolu who was now shivering.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, I was t-trying t-to h-hold it i-in." He said.

"That's okay, it was my fault this happened to you." Snivy said.

I put my paw on his shoulder while avoiding stepping in his urine.

"Don't worry, I've been through this many times."

The flow of tears was dwindling as he looked at me with a face that was probably an attempt to show that he was calming down. He stepped out of the puddle, away from me, and shook his legs and arms. Snivy walked up in front of him to tell him something.

"I apologize for rushing things and making the decisions. I say this to you both."

She frowned and lowered her head as the weight of shame and regret were tied to her nose. I looked at riolu to see what he would say. He seemed pretty calm now, I doubt he would say anything harsh.

"That's okay, I understand the responsibility of being the head of the pack." He said with a bright smile.

Snivy smiled and looked at me. I nodded and smiled to show that I agreed with him. She looked back and continued on.

Riolu and I followed along. The bushes were dark and the sun was still resting. We were all quiet and listening to the sounds of the forest.

"Do we know where we're going?" I asked.

"I don't." Snivy said.

She looked at Riolu.

"You're from around here, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes I a-am, but I don't know where we currently are." He replied.

"Well, can you use your aura senses?"

"W-well, I probably can, I'm not good at it. I'll give it a try."

He put his paw on his chest closed his eyes and twitched his ears. He stayed in that position for some time and finally opened his eyes again.

"So, did you spot anything?" She asked.

"Well... I think we should go this way." He said, pointing at the direction that we came from.

"We just came through that way."

"I know, but we didn't go straight, at least that's what I think."

"But what if you're wrong?" I asked.

"Unless you have any ideas, I guess we'll have to keep searching."

"Okay, let's follow your plan." I said.

He headed on through the path that we had already taken. The walk was long and I had already lost faith that we would find the center. Riolu would always pause around every five minutes or so to get the trace memorized. It takes a lot of determination to keep going. He was tireless and nimble like he was ready to fight. We stayed on trail until we were lifted from the ground. We were all confused of why this was happening. An espeon emerged from the dark green bushes. It's eyes were glowing a pale green which meant she was lifting us with telekinesis.

"Hmm... You two must be the ones I'm looking for." The espeon said.

She looked at all three of our faces as if she was scanning us. She looked at my diaper and nodded.

"Yup, you're them all right." She said.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, My name is Elisabeth. My trainer sent me to find you when she heard your trainer worry."

We slowly descended and the similar pale green outline on our bodies vanished as we landed safely on the ground. The color disappeared from her eyes and returned to the regular purple and white.

"We're going to be in such trouble!" Snivy said.

"Well sticking here won't make the consequences any better." Said Elisabeth.

"Wait what about me?" Riolu asked.

"You can probably come with us." I said.

"Which way were you guys traveling?" Elisabeth asked.

"We were going that way." Riolu pointed.

"Ah perfect, you were going the right way!"

"R-really? I knew it!"

"How long will it take to reach the center?"

"Maybe an hour..."

Snivy, Riolu and I all sighed.

"Well, we won't do any good standing around. Let's get going!" said Elisabeth.

She walked toward the path to lead the way. We followed as expected without questioning. I was thirsty and tired but I really needed to return to my trainer. The sun was rising by now and it was the perfect time to head to the objective. I was walking much like a zombie due to the fact that my paws were killing me and it seemed the same for Snivy as she was walking much like I was. Riolu still seemed pumped and ready to fight. I didn't want to complain or say anything to interrupt the travel so we could reach the center sooner. I spotted a pond and it made my thirst become as dry as a desert. The pond looked clean and clear like glass. It was like the pond was taunting at me, showing it's perfectly glossy body.

"Can we rest by that pond for a second, I'm kind of thirsty." I asked.

I didn't want to stop, but I also didn't want to dehydrate either.

"Sure, I'm thirsty as well." Elisabeth replied.

She looked at Snivy and Riolu.

"Do you two need some water?" She asked.

Both of them looked at each other for a second and shook their heads. Elisabeth shrugged and joined me on the pond shore. I bowed my head into the water and started drinking slowly. I tried not to drink a lot so I wont have to pee when I can't. I looked at Elisabeth who was drinking slowly as well. I left to join Riolu and Snivy. They looked like they were talking and when I entered they stopped talking.

"Hey guys, what were you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking that our trainer should add Riolu to the party." Snivy said.

I thought the idea was pretty good, it would be nice to have a sixth member.

"That sounds like a great idea, How will he understand that we want Riolu to join us, it's hard for humans to know what we're saying."

"We'll find a way, I'm sure of it." Snivy said.

Elisabeth returned and looked at all three of us. We turned our attention back at her.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

We all nodded and she continued on the road, as we followed. Snivy, Riolu and I were all tired, we haven't ever since we passed out She was walking a little slower than she did before. I figured that it was probably because she had just drunk some water or something. I'm not good at logic, but it was a thought. Snivy and Riolu also walked slower as a result. Her hips swiveled as she walked.

"Should we speed up? We could probably reach the center in fifteen minutes if we run." I asked.

Riolu wagged his tail a bit after I said that.

"You can sprint if you want, I'll stay behind." She responded.

Riolu whispered something to Snivy and grabbed her arm and darted forward with her.

I didn't really want to run so I stayed with Elisabeth. We continued walking and the air got a little cool. The slow pass of time was like an eternity for me. The same green of the bushes were constantly seen over and over again.

"How do you know we're going the right way?" I asked.

"I came from this direction, this should be the right way." She said.

I looked at her and I noticed that her hips were swiveling and her legs were shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, that's all." She said.

She put on a fake smile which I now knew she was lying. We continued walking once again until she stopped once more, this time she was sitting down. She had her eyes closed and she was quivering. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but she suddenly stopped...


End file.
